<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Androids and Acrobats by Red Charade (traciller)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037563">Androids and Acrobats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade'>Red Charade (traciller)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ryan is Superman, Shane and Ryan are homicide detectives, shane is a skeptic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Shane are trying to solve a murder while having an ongoing unrelated debate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: What are the last two movies/tv shows you've watched? Combine those two universes and write Shane/Ryan into it!!</p><p>My two were Law &amp; Order: Criminal Intent and Superman &amp; Lois.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you don’t think Superman is real?” Ryan asked, astonished, as they drove up to the house with the picket fence and Corgi in the yard. “Aw, a Corgi,” Ryan cooed when he saw the little dog.</p><p>“I mean I think the whole thing is suspect. A person who can fly and is bullet proof? Come on,” Shane said, parking the car. “Focus, Ryan,” He said when he heard Ryan going gaga over a dog. It was an ongoing problem when they went to suspects’ homes. And then there was that unfortunate incident in the dog park last year…</p><p>“But, you’ve seen video of him demolishing aliens,” Ryan pointed out, disengaging the lock on his door.</p><p>“And demolishing buildings and businesses. Do we have an estimate on the property damage he causes?” Shane asked as they got out of the car.</p><p>“Okay, but if you admit that he’s causing property damage then he has to be real to be causing the damage,” Ryan insisted.</p><p>“Lex Luthor can do that shit with a super suit,” Shane pointed out as they walked up the long drive.</p><p>“Superman isn’t wearing a super suit, though. We’ve seen pictures. He’s fleshy,” Ryan said, moving his hands around his own face.</p><p>“It could just look like that. Maybe he’s a robot. Or an android!” Shane suggested, hitting the side of his fist against the palm of his hand like he’d just come up with a good theory here.</p><p>“What?! No way!” Ryan insisted as they came up to the door and knocked.</p><p>Shane rolled his eyes at how offended Ryan was at the suggestion. “I’m just saying it’s possible. And it actually explains a lot.”</p><p>“Like what?!” Ryan asked, frowning and putting his hands on his hips like an indignant soccer mom. It made Shane smile.</p><p>But just then they were interrupted by the door to the house opening. “Yes?” The man asked and then frowned when he saw the badges clipped to the belts of his visitors.</p><p>“We just came to ask you a few questions. It won’t take long, I promise,” Shane said as they stood on the man’s porch.</p><p>“Well, okay...” The man was clearly nervous but was trying to play it off as sadness. Ryan didn’t need superpowers to see that and he exchanged a look with Shane as the man stepped aside and they were allowed entry into the house. And if Shane let Ryan go first so that he could stare at his ass for a second on the way in, nobody needed to know. Least of all Ryan.</p><p>“Do you know what we’re here to talk to you about?” Shane asked as he scanned the room they were in discreetly.</p><p>“This is about Tricia, right? It’s horrible what happened. But, I’m afraid I don’t think I’ll be much help. Tricia and I were just friends and we hadn’t seen each other in quite a while. Work and stuff, you know,” He said, waving his hand a little to indicate “stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. This is just a procedural thing. We have to talk to everyone who knew her,” Ryan said, ignoring the weird look Shane was giving him. Their suspect wouldn’t notice it but Ryan knew his partner well. He’d thought he was hiding the look on his face from the smell in the house pretty well, but maybe not. He couldn’t help it, the house reeked of cleaning supplies. He had no idea how ordinary people couldn’t smell the stuff he could. It was overwhelming.</p><p>“So, when did you last see Tricia, Mr. Eckert?” Shane asked, steering the man away from Ryan a bit. Not just to keep him from noticing the look on Ryan’s face but also to give Ryan a chance to nose around.</p><p>“It must’ve been a few months, at least,” Mr. Eckert said, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ryan was wandering around the living room, looking at what was out in plain view. He smiled when Mr. Eckert turned to look at him. “You have nice art,” he said, pointing to a painting on the wall in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks. My wife picked it out,” Mr. Eckert said. “She’s the one with the taste.” A smile spread across his face, but Ryan didn’t think it was genuine. A quick glance at Shane told him that they were on the same page.</p><p>“So, where did you last see Tricia? Did you guys meet for coffee or something?” Shane asked, directing Mr. Eckert’s attention back to him and away from Ryan.</p><p>When he was sure nobody, not even Shane, was looking at him he lowered his glasses a bit so that he could scan the mail on the ornate writing desk. Nothing too unusual inside those envelopes. The one with FINAL NOTICE written on it had seemed interesting but it turned out to be junk mail. Then he turned his attention the drawers, looking through them without opening a single one and his eyes opened a little wider when he saw what was in the false bottom of the last drawer.</p><p>He came back over to his partner and the suspect and smiled politely as he listened to the two of them. But Shane knew his cue.</p><p>“Well, thanks, Mr. Eckert. You’ve been very helpful. We’ll get out of your hair now,” Shane said with a smile and let the man lead them to the door. This time it was Ryan who let Shane go ahead of him so he could stare at his ass on the way out.</p><p>“We need to get a warrant. That writing desk is weird, I think there’s more to it. And he’s got love letters from Tricia,” Ryan said.</p><p>“How do you know they’re love letters?” Shane asked.</p><p>“Sealed with a kiss,” Ryan said with a grin.</p><p>“SWAK, huh? Okay. It might be enough for a warrant,” Shane said.</p><p>“So, back to our Superman conversation from earlier,” Ryan said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tail end of the fic that wouldn't fit for the prompt since the whole fic was 165 words over the limit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane rolled his eyes. “Seriously?” He asked.</p><p>“I mean, Batman seems to think Superman’s real,” Ryan pointed out.</p><p>“Like that guy doesn’t have issues,” Shane said as he opened his car door.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, frowning as he got into the car with Shane.</p><p>“The guy dresses up like a bat and swings around Gotham like some kind of goth trapeze artist. If that doesn’t scream issues, then I don’t know what does,” Shane said as he started the car and started to back out of the driveway.</p><p>“The man is the greatest detective in the world,” Ryan points out indignantly.</p><p>“So they say,” Shane said as he headed down the street.</p><p>“I can’t believe this. You think Superman is an android and Batman is a goth acrobat,” Ryan said, folding his arms and settling in for a pout.</p><p>“You’re adorable when you pout,” Shane said.</p><p>“Shut up,” Ryan said, cheeks now bright pink.</p><p>Shane smiled and headed back to the station.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>